Silver lining
by Logan27
Summary: One Shot. Just a little something I thought could have happened in "Pass/Fail".


**Just a little variation on what I would have liked to see in "Pass/Fail".**

"Do you know how much I would love to kill you?" Claire sneered at Sylar.

"Listen," He said, "I know you must hate me."

"You killed my father!" Hatred was boiling to the surface.

"Nathan. Seems like a lifetime ago. But I'm a little off my game. You're gonna help me get it back." He almost seemed apologetic.

"Says who?"

"Says this." Sylar lifted up one sleeve and showed her her own face on his forearm. It had been tattooed on. "Your face showing up in ink wasn't my choice. It's destiny showing me my desire."

"And you actually thought that I would-," Claire began repulsed.

"Relax." Sylar put up a hand to ease her worry. "They told me I need a connection. A friend." He looked so desperately hopeful. She almost felt pity for him. "I don't want to be alone and some how you're suppose to help me."

Claire took a deep breath. "You're never going to be alone." Sylar looked at her with a reluctant confusion. "That's the silver lining of you taking my ability. If there is one, that is."

Sylar just listened so she continued. "In a hundred years when everyone I know and love is gone, there will still be you. As twisted as it is, I think I'll actually be grateful that you're still here." At his look of pleasant surprise she added, "not to say that I wouldn't love to kill you. I stand by that at least. I'm just saying that if there is an upside to all this, it's that neither one of us will ever truly be alone again. No matter where in the world we wonder off to, we'll always know that the other is out there. It's a comfort. A pretty bleak one but a comfort none the less. What you said in that hotel room the last time I saw you makes sense. After all that time, I may not hate you as much. You'll be all that's left from the world I know now."

Claire moved further into the room and sat her bag on a table before coming to stand in front of him. "Does that help?"

The corner of his mouth ticked up. "College has had an interesting affect on you, Claire Bennet. It's quite different than what I expected. Very existential of you."

"Yeah, well, this is as close to a 'friendly connection' as you're going to get from me. We done here?"

His eyes seemed to pause the moment. Those dark orbs were something that had always filled Claire with what she saw as a sick fascination. She could stare at his eyes forever even though it was a temptation she always fought off in his presence. His thick eyebrows lent a sinister nature that suited him and the effect was entrancing. Some part of her liked just watching the expressions he made as he spoke. If their interactions previously hadn't been full of fear, angst and horror, she might have paid more attention to this. Claire actually liked looking at him. Of all things to realize in this moment she had to have one of the most disturbing occur.

She wasn't lying when she said that having him around forever may actually be a comfort. Him being out in the world and knowing he could pop into her life at any moment was a curse but it was also a blessing. It scared her that he could just interrupt all of it whenever he felt the need. It terrorized her but it was also something that, in the dark recesses of her mind, she had to admit was something she looked forward to. Nothing would ever be dull. Decades, even centuries from now, if she needed to see a familiar face, hear a familiar voice and laughter, she could always seek him out and it would be like returning home.

"No." Sylar's voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"What?"

"No, we're not done. I need to see it for myself." He held out a hand, waiting for her to take hold. At her baffled look he explained. "I acquired a new talent from our friend Lydia."

Claire's face began to contort in disgust so he interceded. "She's alive. I learned I can take powers without hurting anyone. Just so happens that I like that part. Well, not at the moment, but- anyway, I'm getting off topic." He held out his hand a little farther.

With reluctance, Claire lifted hers. He swiftly encircled her fingers and took hold with both hands and closed his eyes. She watched him as he focused and then a couple second later he sucked in a shocked breath.

"Painless?" He looked up into her eyes. "You haven't felt physical pain since I took your ability."

"No," Claire confirmed.

Sylar closed his eyes again and continued holding her hand. His brow furrowed. "I can't- something's wrong. I can't get to the answer..." A couple more seconds passed before he huffed an exasperated breath and shook his head. "I'm going to need a little more help."

Claire didn't have to wonder for long what he was talking about. Sylar tugged at her hand making her lose her balance. She tried to gain back her control but couldn't before she fell into him. He lifted the hand she'd offered over his head to rest at the back of his neck as the other arm snaked around her waist to scoop into her lower back and pull her flush against him. As soon as her body met with his she felt a flash of heat strike through her. They had never been this close to one another. She'd never felt the warmth of his skin. Never felt the power of his body against hers. It had been a curiosity she begrudgingly had for a little while now but never thought she'd actually find out.

She tried pushing against his shoulder with her free hand but it wasn't working. "What are you do-"

Her voice was cut off as his mouth found hers. She could feel his puppeteering power at work. Her head wouldn't move and neither would her hand that was now griping his collar. With his influence firmly in place, he released her hand at the back of his neck and her fingers mechanically curled into his hair by his own will.

Sylar pressed her in tighter and she was horrified to feel one of her knees rising to his waist. One of his hands ran the length of her back, down over her butt and along the under side of her leg until he met with the back of her knee and pulled it firmly behind him. She could feel a lot more of him than ever before and it was making her lower stomach clench.

She gave only a half effort to fight him which she knew wouldn't work. His kiss was intoxicating and her brain was beginning to power down as an instinctual version of herself was taking over. Her eyes had fluttered shut and she was letting herself revel in the feel of his stubble on her face. His mouth tasted so manly as he took what he wanted from her. His tongue slipped out and without thinking, her mouth opened more to give him easier access.

It was then that he halted. Slightly lifting his head, he looked into her eyes as she opened them. "You're kissing me back."

"No, you're controlling me." She gritted out.

"I'm manipulating your hands and your leg but you're the one who-" He stopped himself. "Never mind. This was a fact finding mission but..." Suddenly she was being hiked up onto a desk, Sylar fitting himself snuggly between her legs. Without his powers or her brain telling them to, her legs instantly wrapped around his hips. He smiled, glancing down, and then looked back up at her from under those dark eye brows. Mischief lit his eyes and before she knew it, she was sucked into his kiss again.

Claire didn't want to admit it but every single one of her body parts was acting of it's own accord now. She never knew that he could turn her on like this and for once she just wanted to let her physical needs take over.

Sylar thrust his hips and a desperate moan escaped her lips into his mouth. She could feel him smiling as he did it again. "Claire-bear, if I'd known you'd react like this, I'd have-"

She didn't let him finish. As soon as he called her 'Claire-bear' she jolted and shoved him away. That nickname woke her brain up and sent her scrambling and running out into the corridor.

Sylar didn't follow after she yanked herself out of his arms. He didn't have to. He'd catch up with Claire later and this time he knew what to expect...


End file.
